1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding device for a skate board scooter such that the skate board scooter can be manufactured without the need of any welding or soldering work.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skate board scooters are very popular recently and most of them require welding or soldering work. Improper or poor welding or soldering would adversely affect the structural strength of the skate board scooter. In some cases the buyers would reject goods with deficient welding/soldering work. In addition, skilled workers are required to proceed with welding/soldering, which is often time-consuming and labor-intensive. The manufacture cost is thus relatively high.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a folding device for a skate board scooter such that the skate board scooter can be manufactured without the need of any welding or soldering work.
A skate board scooter in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a board including an opening, the board further including two mounting plates extended from an underside thereof;
two side plates each having a lower end extended through the opening of the board and securely attached to an associated said mounting plate;
a steering rod assembly;
a sleeve rotatably holding the steering rod assembly, the sleeve including two wings extended from an outer periphery thereof, each said wing being pivotally attached between the side plates, each said wing including a notch;
an engaging member including a first end releasably engaged with the notches of the wings and a second end pivotally attached between the side plates; and
a quick release assembly mounted to the side plates for releasably retaining the wings in place relative to the side plates when the quick release assembly is in a locking state, the wings being pivotally movable relative to the side plates when the quick release assembly is in a release state.
At least one spacer tube is mounted between the side plates and at least one spacer tube is mounted between the wings. Each side plate includes a cutout in an outer surface thereof. A plurality of blocks are formed in each cutout, a fixing hole being defined between two adjacent blocks. The opening of the board is defined by two lateral sides each having a plurality of indents, thereby defining a protrusion between each two adjacent indents. Each indent is engaged with an associated block, and each protrusion is engaged with an associated fixing hole.
Each side plate includes an arcuate slot in an upper end thereof. The quick release assembly includes a washer mounted to an outer surface of one of the side plates, a quick release rod extended through the washer and the arcuate slots with an end thereof extended beyond an outer surface of the other side plate, a nut securely engaged with the end of the quick release rod, and a quick release lever attached to the other end of the quick release rod. The quick release lever is manually pivotable between the locking state and the release state.
A spacer tube mounted between the wings and the quick release rod extends through the spacer tube. A spring includes a first end attached to the spacer tube and a second end attached to the engaging plate. The engaging plate includes a transverse hole in which a pin is mounted. The engaging plate further includes a notch defined in a side thereof that faces the wings, the notch being communicated with the transverse hole. The second end of the spring is attached to the pin via the notch.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.